


You'll Be In My Heart

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! No Spoilers. At the age of 18, Tadashi Hamada just became an orphan and a new father to his three year old little brother Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tadashi sat numbly outside of the emergency room. Shouts rang throughout the room, the clatter of feet as people rushed by, the wheezing coughs and weak moans from other patients surrounded him. He paid no attention to it, the noise fading into the background. His hands trembled as he stared at them. Bile rose in this throat, choking him. The words he had heard just hours ago still rang in his head.

 

_‘Mr. Hamada? I’m sorry but there’s been an accident.’_

 

Abandoning everything, Tadashi raced toward the hospital. His father had been pronounced dead at the scene, his mother had passed shortly after arriving at the hospital and Hiro…

 

His heart clenched and squeezed. Tadashi didn’t divert his attention from the locked emergency room before him. Every possible scenario played out in his head, always arriving at the worse one.  

 

“Please not Hiro,” Tadashi prayed. _Don’t leave me alone._

 

“Mr. Hamada?”

 

Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat. Despair sank into his stomach as the doctor approached him. _Please please please let Hiro be alright._

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she said in a kind voice.

 

“My brother?” Tadashi asked. His palms felt sweaty as he dreaded the answer. He pleaded to every god he knew and then to the universe above.

 

The doctor gave him a warm tired smile. “He will be fine. He’s quite the fighter.”

 

Relief filled Tadashi as he slumped in the chair. He exhaled deeply, feeling the knot in his stomach untangle. At least, at the very least his brother was still alive.

 

“Thank god.”

 

xXxXx

 

“TADASHIIII!!”

 

Tadashi jumped, dropping the wrench he had in his hands. “Oww!!” He yelped as the wrench had landed on his foot. Cursing darkly under his breath, he darted up the stairs to Hiro’s bedroom.

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi flipped on the light to find Hiro tangled in his gray striped blanket. Tears streaked down the small boy’s face.

 

“Hiro, it’s just a dream,” Tadashi said softly, gathering his brother into his arms. Four months later and the nightmares had yet to subside for Hiro. His younger brother had been lucky. Hiro had left the accident with only a broken arm and a nasty cut across his torso. The cast around his brother’s arm had only come off last month ago, but the mental trauma was nowhere near healed.

 

“It’s okay, Hiro,” Tadashi soothed, rocking his trembling brother. He felt weary like the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulder. Rest no longer came easy and between his classes, homework and taking care of Hiro, Tadashi was barely functioning. Luckily, his parents had the foresight to plan for their deaths and majority of the bills was paid from a trust fund, allowing Tadashi to finish his schooling. His professors had understood, his friends had been a huge help and Tadashi’s genius brain filled in the rest.

 

Coaxing Hiro to sleep was honestly the hardest part each day for Tadashi. Whenever Hiro fell asleep the memories of the car crash would come rushing back at him. It made Hiro a monster at night, a trying experience to sleep to get him to sleep.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tadashi asked softly once Hiro stopped shaking.

 

Hiro peered up at his older brother with wide eyes. Tadashi could see dark memories just lurking beneath the surface. His heart ached that his brother was so troubled. Perhaps the therapist Wasabi had suggested was a good idea.

 

“No,” Hiro eventually decided, choosing to bury his face back into Tadashi’s chest, seeking comfort from his older brother’s presence.  

 

Knowing sleep would not return back to Hiro anytime soon, Tadashi picked his brother up and carried him down into the kitchen. “C’mon bonehead,” he teased lightly. “What do you say about some hot chocolate?”

 

Hiro’s bight glimmering brown eyes said it all.

 

xXxXx

 

“Aww, he’s so cute!!” Honey Lemon cooed.

 

Hiro flinched and tightened his vice grip on Tadashi’s pants, shirking behind. This was the first time he was meeting all of Tadashi’s friends. Tadashi had told Hiro about his friends, shown his pictures and Hiro had seen one or two of them in passing. However, this was the first time any of them had shown up at the house.

 

“You’re scaring him,” Wasabi said.

 

“We’re not scary!” Fred all but shouted. “Just look at him. He’s so tiny!”

 

Gogo punched him in the arm. “Lower your voice,” she ordered; having seen Hiro flinch at Fred’s booming voice and high pitch squeal from Honey Lemon.

 

Tadashi chuckled, stepped away from Hiro. Hiro simply followed his brother's shadow, clinging to his brother’s pant like it was a lifeline. “Sorry, he’s a little shy.” He bent down, pushing Hiro forward. “Say hello Hiro.”

 

Hiro peered up at the large crowd before looking back at Tadashi. Tadashi nodded, gesturing Hiro to speak up. “Go on,” Tadashi encouraged.

 

“Hello,” Hiro said softly.

 

Honey Lemon let out another loud squeal, which caused Hiro to run back into Tadashi’s arms. “They’re not going to bite,” Tadashi said with a chuckle. He had put off introducing his friends to his younger brother until now because he had known Hiro was painfully shy around strangers. Tadashi knew that Hiro wouldn’t be running out to make friends anytime soon, but this was a good place to start. Perhaps his friends would be able to coax Hiro would his shell.

 

“Gogo might,” Wasabi joked.

 

“Hey!” Gogo said.

 

“I got candy!” Fred said. He held out a red lollipop. “Kids like candy right?”

 

Hiro turned his face from Tadashi’s chest at the mention of candy. He peered at the red lollipop, warily.

 

“See!” Fred examined. “Hiro, man, you know you want this red lollipop!” Fred waved it around, trying to catch Hiro’s attention.

 

“Oh, oh! I have some cookies!” Honey Lemon exclaimed, pulling the Ziploc bag from her purse.

 

“Bribery. We’ve resorted to bribing the kid with food,” Gogo remarked. She rolled her eyes, but clearly she was amused by her friends’ actions.

 

“At least give the kid an apple,” Wasabi said. “That’s at least healthy!”

 

Tadashi smiled; amusement evident on his face. “See they’re not so bad,” he told Hiro. “Look they even want to feed you. What do you say? Let’s go out and eat lunch with them?”

 

Hiro stared back at all the adults. Tadashi could see how Hiro weighted his opinions with careful thinking. Finally Hiro nodded, “Okay.”

 

xXxXx

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

Tadashi dropped his backpack in shock. Fred had been watching Hiro while Tadashi took his three hour exam that his crazy professor insisted on giving. Tadashi was mentally exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed.

 

Instead, he found the living room a mess, Fred was crashed out on the couch and Hiro was cuddled in his arms, fast asleep. The TV was showing the ending of one of Fred’s many superhero movies, something Hiro had found an interest in, making Fred Hiro’s favorite for the time being. There was food everywhere, pillows and stuffing all around and it looked like Hiro found a pen somewhere because the normally white walls were now covered in numbers.

 

Tadashi paused, stopping to take a closer look at Hiro’s numbers. Instead of a randomized chaotic mess like he had been expecting, Tadashi was surprised to see math equations and some very basic physics on it. It looked like Hiro had been trying to figure out how Iron Man flew.

 

“Unbelievable,” Tadashi repeated to himself. Looked like Hiro got the Hamada brains too.

 

xXxXx

 

“Hiro! Come here!”

 

Tadashi took a tired step back as he waited for Hiro to put down his blocks. (Admittedly, it was a strikingly accurate replica of San Franokyo). After countless hours, sleepless nights, tears of frustrations and unsurprisingly Hiro’s unknowing encouragement, Tadashi’s final project was complete. He was a little surprised he had managed to finish it so ‘quickly’ all things considered. Success was a success though, and Tadashi was going to need all the help he could get as Hiro got older.

 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked.

 

“There’s someone I want you to meet,” Tadashi said, picking Hiro up.

 

Hiro tilted his head, curious. He had known that Tadashi had been working on something big for several months now.

 

Tadashi suppressed a grin as he activated his project. Hiro was going to love this. His younger brother’s fascination with superheroes had involved into an obsession with robots.  

 

Amazement filled Hiro’s eyes as a white marshmallow shaped robot inflated before him. “Wow,” Hiro said.

 

As soon, the white robot stepped out of his charging station and waved at Hiro.

 

“Hello. I am Baymax.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important!:** This series will now continue in a non-linear fashion. Ages have been added to the beginning of each 'drabble' to help you figure out which go together.

_Hiro Age: 3_

_Tadashi Age: 18_

 

“Tadashi?”

 

Tadashi groggily opened his eyes, sleep already fleeing. He blinked, still exhausted, trying to get his bearings. It couldn’t be morning already could it? “Hiro?” Tadashi said, making out his younger brother through his sleep muddled eyes. The light from Hiro’s nightlight shone like a beam in the hallway, dimly lighting Tadashi’s room which was across from Hiro’s room.

 

Hiro stood at the edge of Tadashi’s bed, clutching Mochi tightly. The cat had taken to sleeping with Hiro at night lately. Hiro welcomed it with, cuddling Mochi in his sleep.

 

“What’s wrong Hiro?” Tadashi asked, sitting up.

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Hiro pleaded.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Tadashi asked. The therapy had helped Hiro. The nightmares were fewer between now these days. Time, night lights and the gentle reminder that Tadashi wasn’t going anywhere, all helped Hiro sleep through the nights without trouble. Still, there were nights where nothing helped. It was looking like this would be one of those nights.

 

Hiro nodded, not meeting Tadashi’s eyes.

 

“C’mon bonehead,” Tadashi said, scooping up his brother onto the bed.

 

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 5_

_Tadashi Age: 20_

 

“Thank you so much for this opportunity,” Tadashi said, offering his hand out his newest employer.

 

Ayame Ayumu, the vice president and head of the R&D of Kinga company, smiled and shook his hand with a firm grip. “No thank you Mr. Hamada for agreeing to work with us. Your Baymax prototype is quite brilliant. I’ve been watching your progress for some time now. It has been fascinating to say the least.”

 

Tadashi stared at her stunned. He hadn’t known anyone was keeping an eye on him. On the scale of genius, he wasn’t that smart, not like Hiro, who was already beginning to grasp the basics of algebra and grade 8 level reading. Even compared to some of his classmates, he was just another fish in the sea of genius kids. His Baymax prototype while hailed as revolutionary by his professors and peers was ultimately too costly to mass produce. Tadashi had been floored when the Kinga Company had offered not only him a job, but the research money to further improve Baymax.

 

“I… I didn’t know that,” Tadashi admitted.

 

Delight sparkled in Ayame’s amber eyes. “You weren’t supposed to. Tier, our CEO, gave me full permission to use whatever resource to make sure we hired you. I was prepared to fend off thousands of companies for you. So I was quite surprised when you told me this was your first job offer.”

 

It actually wasn’t. However, it was the only job offer that Tadashi got from a company he respected, didn’t want him to move crossed the country, would allow him to continue his studies for his master degree in college and wasn’t an offer for weapon development. That he could create something like Baymax resulted in many government job offers to create a fighting version of Baymax. That didn’t match with Tadashi’s ideals. He wanted to help people, not cause more violence.

 

The Kinga Company would let him do that. Their company slogan was ‘Wishes of Happiness’. They were world renown for producing technology that would change the world for a better place. Nearly two decades and a half ago, they revolutionized the clean energy field, driving down the need for fossil fuel. They are some of the largest contributors to various charities every year, donating thousands to fund the various medical research, food for the needy, and toys to kids in orphanages. The list of achievements could go on.

 

“Perhaps they weren’t seeing your full potential,” Ayame continued, unaware of Tadashi’s thoughts. “Still, I knew you were going to go places since your junior high school science fair where you invented a lighter but more mobile wheelchair. That was one of the best investments I made in a long time.”

 

“Wait, Double A Medical Equipment purchased that,” Tadashi blurted out. He remembered that project. It was one of his first successful inventions. Mr. Morishita had been his science teacher in seventh grade and was paralyzed from the waist down. Tadashi had seen his favorite teacher struggling to get around school and set out to improve that.

 

Not only did he win first prize at the science fair, but after a spokesperson from Double A Medical Equipment had approached Tadashi and his parents asked them to sell Tadashi’s design to them. To this date, Tadashi still received royalties from it. It covered what little his parents’ trust fund didn’t such as food and the rest funded Tadashi’s self-research.

 

At that, Ayame laughed. “Yes, that’s one of my pet projects. Double A is one of Kinga’s subsidiaries. Double A, **A** yame **A** yumu. For all my creativity in innovation, I am not the most creative when it came to branding. I left that to Tier.”

 

“Unbelievable,” Tadashi said in clear amazement.

 

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 3_

_Tadashi Age: 18_

 

 

“Carefully, carefully,” Tadashi mumbled to himself. He just needed to need to make one final adjustment to Baymax before booting the white robot back up.

 

“AHH!!”

 

Tadashi fumbled, dropping his tools as a loud crash followed by Hiro’s scream rang out. Sharply, he turned around to where Hiro had been drawing, only to find him gone. Frantically, Tadashi scanned the room. “Hiro! Where are you?”

 

Panic began to build as Tadashi realized that Hiro was not in the room. Tadashi heard Hiro wail again. ‘The kitchen!’ Tadashi darted up the stairs.

 

In the kitchen, Tadashi found Hiro cradling his bleeding knee and bawling his eyes out. The pieces fell into place as Tadashi spied the fallen stool. Hiro must have tried to climb up, no doubt searching for something to eat before losing his balance and falling. His brother was going to be the death of him.

 

Tadashi grabbed the first aid kit. “Hiro,” he said in a stern tone, “This is why I told you if you wanted anything, you just needed to ask.”

 

“Sorry,” Hiro sniffled as Tadashi cleaned his knee with an alcohol pad. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“It’s not a bother,” Tadashi said. He held up two boxes. “Now which band aid? These new Baymax ones I made or Iron Man?”

 

“Baymax!”

 

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 4_

_Tadashi Age: 19_

 

“Hiro, my sensors suggest that you are worried,” Baymax remarked.

 

Hiro turned his attention away from the front door to look up at Baymax. His lower lip quivered and it was easy to tell that he was just seconds away from tears.

 

“Tadashi is late,” Hiro mumbled. His shoulders slumped, worry and panic bubbling to the surface. It had been a full year since his parents’ death, on two months since Baymax had been created. With his mind growing, Hiro had finally a better sense of time and to his four year old self, this was clearly the longest Tadashi had been gone.

 

“Tadashi announced he would return at 6 pm tonight,” Baymax said. “You are right as it is currently 7pm. Tadashi is an hour late.”

 

“Baymax, what if Tadashi doesn’t come back?” Hiro asked.

 

“He will come back,” Baymax said.

 

“How can you be sure?” Hiro questioned. It was his greatest fear that one day Hiro would wake up to find Tadashi was gone like his parents.

 

“Based on my observations, Tadashi has no reason not to return,” Baymax said.

 

With a plop, Baymax took a seat behind Hiro and pulled him into a hug. Hiro looked up, confusion evident on his face. “According to my research hugs release oxytocin, which decreases stress and anxiety. Tadashi will be home soon.”

 

Hiro relaxed. “Thanks Baymax.”

 

A minute later Tadashi arrived home. “Hiro? Baymax?” He asked, greeted by the picture of Baymax hugging Hiro. Neither of them had moved from in front of the door.

 

Hiro visibly perked up in Baymax’s arms. “Tadashi!”

 

“Sorry I’m late. Got caught in a meeting that lasted longer than I would have liked. Stayed up waiting for me, huh?” Tadashi grinned as he kneeled down to Hiro’s eye level.

 

Hiro nodded. “Wanted to make sure you were coming home.”

 

“Bonehead,” Tadashi said, adding himself to the hug. “I’m not going to leave you behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to continue leaving suggestions of stuff you want to see in this universe. :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

_One day after Hiro met Tadashi's friends, two weeks after the Accident._

"You need sleep," Gogo said. They had been gathered at Tadashi's house, bringing him his missing homework assignments and fresh food. The dark rings had been a concern among them. It looked like Tadashi hadn't slept since the accident.

Tadashi suppressed the urge to yawn. "I'll sleep when I'm dead," Tadashi said, rubbing his face.

The entire group flinched. "Do not joke about that," Wasabi said.

"There's… just so much to do," Tadashi said, guiltily. His friends were just trying to help after all. "Hiro hasn't been sleeping at all, not to mention his arm is still in the cast which is bothering him. Then there are the funeral arrangements and my parents' wills. Social Services has called too."

"They're not going to take Hiro are they?" Honey Lemon asked. She frowned; worry reflected on her face. "Your parents just died and Hiro is so attached to you, it would do more harm than good at this point."

"Let us help Tadashi," Fred offered. "We can watch Hiro, and you can get some sleep. Or I can call up some lawyers to help you with that."

"You know lawyers?" Gogo asked, skeptical.

"I know people," Fred said offhandedly. He waved away Gogo's doubtful concern and poured more soda into his cup. "Where is the little man anyways?" Hiro was nowhere in sight and if yesterday was anything to go by, Hiro did not leave Tadashi's side willingly.

"Asleep upstairs," Tadashi answered. "He didn't sleep at all last night, crashed around two this morning out of sheer exhaustion. Hasn't woken up since." He glanced at the clock that read 10:12am. "He'll be grumpy, but I should probably wake him up soon. Otherwise, it'll mess with his sleeping schedule even more."

Wasabi patted him on the back. "Take a nap Tadashi. We'll wake up Hiro and watch him. You need the rest."

Tadashi let out a weary sigh. He could use the sleep. "Alright," Tadashi said. "Alright. A nap. You guys are sure you'll be alright?" Hiro seemed to be okay with his friends yesterday. He should be alright with his friends.

"We'll be fine," Honey Lemon reassured. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"We can take Hiro out to park," Wasabi said. A quick glance outside revealed the dark and stormy skies. "Or, since it looks like it's going to rain, a movie works too. We'll think of something."

"Besides, what's the worse that could happen?" Fred said.

Famous last words. Four hours later, Tadashi woke up feeling slightly more refreshed. The house on the other hand had seen better days. Tadashi had woken up to a crying Hiro, a destroyed living room and four very frazzled friends.

"Not a word," Gogo threatened. She and Wasabi flipped the couch back into its upright position. Fred came by with a mop, wiping away the mess.

Tadashi smiled and took Hiro off of Honey's hands. He had great friends.

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

Gogo popped her gum with an audible snap. Today was her turn to watch Hiro. They had all agreed early on to help Tadashi wherever they could. It was hard enough being a college student, suddenly becoming a parent was probably even worse. So they worked out a schedule where they would watch Hiro in between their classes. There was only one class that they all had together, but Tadashi had yet to show up for it. She supposed he would cross that bridge when it came to that.

Plus, it was impossible not to love Hiro. The kid was too cute.

"Want to go for a ride, brat?" she asked, holding out a child sized helmet. Tadashi would kill her if she went on her usual daredevil-type rides. She would tone it down, a bit.

"Yes, please!" Hiro said, eyes wide. A large smile was stretched across his face.

Like she said, cute kid.

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

Tadashi gulped as he stood outside of his classroom. It was the first time since the accident that he would be attending this class. Professor Arashi Suzuki had been sympathetic and had emailed him his homework daily.

In Tadashi's arms, Hiro squirmed. He had been quiet since they had arrived on campus, surveying everything with caution eyes. Hiro had never been to SFIT campus before the accident and the sheer amount of people had been quite overwhelming for him.

Hiro was the reason why Tadashi was hesitating to enter. Professor Arashi taught Business 101, a mandatory requirement for all college students to teach the basics of managing finances, taxes and investments. It was a class that all of Tadashi's friends (and thus all of Hiro's immediate babysitters) were in, including Fred. Tadashi wasn't sure if Professor Arashi would let Hiro stay. The man, while friendly and always with a smile, ran a strict class.

Maybe he wouldn't notice?

"Okay Hiro," Tadashi said. Hiro stared up at him, eyes wide. "You need to stay very quiet okay? Professor Arashi runs a very strict class and doesn't like it when people interrupt him. No yelling, screaming or crying okay? Think you can be quiet for an hour and read your book nicely?"

Hiro nodded.

Tadashi smiled and entered in the class.

"You brought Hiro?" Gogo hissed. The rest of the gang had already arrived and were sitting down. Looks of disbelief were displayed on their faces. Fortuitously Professor Arashi was nowhere in sight.

"No one to babysit," Tadashi said as he set Hiro down in the seat next to his. Thankfully, his friends had chosen seats relatively close to the back.

Hiro sat down dutifully and took the book Tadashi had offered him. To be safe, Tadashi took out some paper and markers for Hiro to draw too, in case he got bored throughout the class.

As the clock struck 10:30, Professor Arashi strolled into the class. "Pop Quiz!" he cheerfully announced. The class groaned. Tadashi could hear a few students swearing. Tadashi fretted. His first day back and already a pop quiz? Luck was not on his side today.

"Now, now," the brunette professor said. "It's a simple exam. I'm expecting most of you to get it right. We're going to test your knowledge oh now to balance a checkbook! So take out a paper and pencil and write down your answer!"

He wrote the blackboard:

' _You have $1235 dollars in the bank._

_Your paycheck from your job is $400._

_You spend $283 on food this month._

_Your bill for water is $97._

_Your friend paid you back the $13 dollars they owed you._

_Your bicycle broke and it costed $146 to fix._

_How much money in the bank do you have left over at the end of the month?'_

The remainder of the class passed fairly swiftly.

"Alright class, that's it for the day," Professor Arashi announced. The students quickly packed their books, chatting amount themselves. Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, Hiro had remained quiet for the entire length of class. His little brother had abandoned the book early on and spend most of it drawing.

"Mr. Hamada, please stay behind."

And totally busted.

Tadashi groaned and buried his face in his hands. Wasabi patted Tadashi on the back, sympathetically.

"Sucks to be you," Fred said.

"Should we take Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No, I want to stay with Tadashi," Hiro said firmly.

"No, you guys go ahead," Tadashi said. "I'll see you at the Jade Dragon."

"We'll order your usual and something for Hiro too," Gogo said.

They left with the rest of the students, excited to leave. Once the classroom was empty, Arashi approached where Tadashi and Hiro were sitting. "You have a tagalong, Mr. Hamda," Arashi remarked. The humor was evident in his tone of voice.

"Yes," Tadashi said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I don't have anyone to watch him; all my friends are in this class with me and they're the only ones he's comfortable with." Tadashi had tried a few days ago to leave Hiro at the college's daycare for young parents who had classes to attend. The tantrum Hiro threw was not worth the effort.

"Your little brother, yes?" Arashi asked.

Tadashi nodded. "Yes, this is Hiro. Hiro say hello to my professor, Arashi Suzuki."

"Hello," Hiro said shyly. He was so tiny that he could just barely see over the desk he was sitting at. Hiro bit his lip and took a quick glance at Tadashi. Then he waved his paper at Arashi. "Is this right?" Hiro asked.

Arashi took the paper, surprised reflected in his amber eyes. Written in childish scribble and barely legible (no doubt made worse by the cast around Hiro's dominate hand) was the answer to the pop quiz he had given at the beginning of class.

With a gentle smile, Arashi nodded. "You got it right, Hiro." He turned to Tadashi, eyebrow raised. "A budding prodigy I see. While it had been just simple addition and subtraction, at his age, this should be beyond him."

"Yeah, I'm not sure when it started," Tadashi said, scratching his cheek. "But Hiro is apparently at about ages 6-8 reading and math level right now, err, according to my research online." After Tadashi had found Hiro's scribbles on the wall, he sat down one night and poured as much research into prodigies and child development. It looked like on the cognitive level, Hiro was about ages 6-8 level, but emotionally around ages 4-5 and physically was still progressing at age 3. Tadashi was a little concern about Hiro's social development too. Hiro had been a shy kid; the trauma of the accident seemed to make it worse.

Arashi looked back at Hiro. "Do you promise to behave Hiro?" he asked.

Hiro nodded.

"If he's as quiet as he was today, I will allow him to stay Mr. Hamada," Arashi said, addressing Tadashi. "I still expect you to pay attention in my class as well."

Tadashi nodded. "I will, sir." He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Tadashi truly didn't know what he was going to do if Professor Arashi had said no. He would have probably dropped out of the class since there was no one to watch Hiro. Did he mention how awesome his friends were lately?

"Good. Now off you go. I will see you in class on Thursday."

"Thank you!" Tadashi gathered his things and scooped Hiro up in his arms.

Over Tadashi's shoulder, Hiro waved. "Bye, mister!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiro's Age: 5_

_Tadashi's Age: 20_

"Do I have to go?" Hiro looked up at his older brother with his wide brown eyes, pleading.

Tadashi kneeled down to fix the collar of Hiro's blue shirt. "What's the matter, Hiro?" he asked. "Just yesterday you couldn't wait to go to school." Yesterday, Tadashi couldn't keep Hiro's energy contained. His younger brother was practically bouncing off the wall, excited for his first day of kindergarten. This morning, though Hiro was quiet and withdrawn. He hadn't said a single word until they had arrived at the school.

Hiro shuffled his feet, biting his lip. "It's just, what if no one likes me?" he asked softly. He glanced at the white building before him where other kids were being dropped off by their parents.

Tadashi smiled and ruffled Hiro's black hair. "Just breathe," Tadashi said. "Relax."

Hiro took a deep breath and exhaled. "Can Baymax come with me?" Hiro asked. Most of his nervous energy had left him and, to Tadashi's relief, Hiro seemed calmer, surer of himself.

Tadashi shook his head. "No. But he'll be with me when I pick you up after school today. Ready to go?"

Hiro nodded. "Okay."

xXxXx

"So which one is yours?"

Tadashi blinked, startled by the question. It came from a woman to his right, several years older than him. She had a friendly smile and dark hair. He recognized her as one of the parents of Hiro's classmates. Mrs. Smith? Mrs. Samerson? It started with the letter S, Tadashi was sure. Her daughter was Suzy, that much Tadashi knew.

"Um, the one in the blue jacket, Hiro," Tadashi answered. He had arrived early to pick up Hiro today. The school wasn't quite over just yet. Through the classroom window, Tadashi could see the kids cleaning up their desks and getting ready to leave. It was loud and noisy and Hiro had a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, what a cute son you have," she said. "He looks just like you."

Tadashi choked. "No, no, that's my little brother."

Suzy's mother's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," she apologized.

Tadashi gave her a weak smile. "It's okay. It's a big age gap between us."

The woman laughed. "You're a doting big brother then. I guess your parents wanted you to pick him up?"

Tadashi felt his heart constricted like a snake with a vice grip was wrapped around it. His smile wavered, already drooping. Had it already been two years since his parents' death? In a way, Tadashi was grateful that he had Hiro to look after. It kept him so busy that he didn't have time to get lost in grief.

Sensing she had hit another nerve, Suzy's mother apologized again.

"It's okay," Tadashi reassured her. There was no way she could have known after all. It just hurt to think that they were gone. That they wouldn't see Hiro grow up.

"Tadashi!" Hiro came running out the classroom and into his brother's arms.

"Hey bonehead," Tadashi said, greeting Hiro with a big hug. He pushed away the dark thoughts of his parents' death from his mind. There was no sense upsetting Hiro.

"Where's Baymax?" Hiro asked, looking around for the white robot. Baymax was nowhere in sight.

"At home. He was still charging when I left," Tadashi said. That was partly his fault. He had Baymax activated since early this morning, performing several energy consuming tests and minor updates. By the time Tadashi had finished, Baymax had been drained of his battery and was in no condition to come with Tadashi to pick up Hiro.

"Can we get ice cream on the way home?" Hiro asked. His smile had a touch of mischief laced in it as his puppy eyes pleaded with his brother.

Tadashi laughed, feeling his gloomy thoughts fly away. Hiro never failed to brighten his day. "Sure, why not? It's Friday and you just made it through your first week of school. That calls for celebration."

"Yay!"

xXxXx

"Mr. Hamada?" called Mrs. Yamashita, Hiro's kindergarten teacher. "Do you have a minute?"

Tadashi nodded, already dreading what she wanted to talk about. It had been two and a half months since Hiro had started kindergarten. Mentally, he was already reviewing the countless advice from parenting books of common problems kids in kindergarten often faced.

"Baymax watch Hiro," Tadashi shouted. The white robot nodded in affirmative from where he was pushing Hiro on the swings.

"Mr. Hamada," Mrs. Yamashita started. She nervously tapped the pencil in her hands, unsure how to start this conversation. She sat behind her desk; papers with Hiro's work on it spread in front of her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tadashi asked. Hiro was a sweet kid. It might be biased about him as Hiro's older brother, but there was no reason for Hiro to be in trouble.

Mrs. Yamashita shook her head. "No. It's just… your brother is a very gifted child."

Oh. Oh, this conversation. Tadashi should have seen this coming. Hiro seemed to like to school, but to Tadashi's dismay, it was clear Hiro was utterly bored. Tadashi supposed it was his own fault. With only his friends as babysitters, Tadashi frequently brought Hiro to SFIT and more than often Hiro would find his way into Tadashi's classes. Sure, his classmates cooed over his baby brother and his professors were amused, but few seemed to grasp that Hiro more than often understood some of the concepts that were presented. How many five years old knew the basics of circuits: voltage, current and resistors?

Tadashi closed his eyes, remembering a similar conversation from his own childhood. In third grade, his teacher had sat down with his parents over the same conversation. For him, skipping was grades were a good thing. He graduated at age 16 from high school, comfortable in his own skin despite being younger than his classmates. Tadashi was also much older than Hiro when the option to skip came up.

"I know," he said, pride ringing in his voice. Sure, it was a pain to figure out, but Tadashi was very proud of his little brother. One day Hiro was going to surpass him.

"To admit, I'm at a lost," Mrs. Yamashita said. "Hiro isn't my first gifted child, but…" she trailed off, unsure how to explain it.

"He easily outpaces everyone in elementary school already," Tadashi offered. By Tadashi's calculations, Hiro was somewhere at the 5th-6th grade level of studies with dashes of college education from whatever Hiro soaked up from Tadashi's classes. His shyness meant no matter how many times Tadashi encouraged him and took him to the playground, no new friends were made. Even now, Hiro had yet to make any new friends in kindergarten. Tadashi feared that Hiro wouldn't able to make friends in his own age group. Baymax did not count, nor did Tadashi's friends.

Mrs. Yamashita nodded. "I would suggest skipping a grade, but to keep Hiro academically entertained he would have to skip several and at his age, emotional level, I wouldn't suggest it skipping too many."

"Double edge sword," Tadashi nodded. Damn, if you do, damn, if you don't. Hiro's mind was too advanced for his still growing body. Emotionally, Hiro was just not ready to skip a grade yet (any grade).

"My best suggestion would be Tensai Academy since they're a school with an acceleration program for gifted children," Mrs. Yamashita said. Tensai Academy boasted itself as the only school for prodigies and genius. It was an elevator school, starting from kindergarten up until high school. The difference was the children were grouped by IQ first, age second, allowing them to be among others who could mentally keep up with them. The groups were small, allowing a smaller student to teacher ratio and many of the teachers were graduates from Tensai and equal geniuses in their own respective fields.

"It's nothing we can afford," Tadashi said. He had looked. Even with his paycheck from Kinga Company, Tadashi simply didn't have the savings built up to send Hiro there. There were scholarships, but by the time Tadashi had remembered to look, they had been closed. It was a highly competitive school to get into. The wait list was outrageous. If they could afford it, Tadashi could have loved to send Hiro there. Tensai Academy had been where Tadashi had wanted to go as a child, but like now, his parents couldn't afford it back then.

"We can move him into first grade. It won't keep Hiro entertained very well but might as well transition slowly. It's a good way to test the waters, to see if he's ready to handle it," Mrs. Yamashita offered. "Once the year is done and he's done some growing, he can move to the third grade and we'll just repeat the process."

"No, I think it'll do Hiro some good to stay in kindergarten. I'm hoping he'll make friends eventually. When the scholarships open again, I have Hiro try for Tensai. If he doesn't get in, I'll consider letting him skip up to second grade," Tadashi said.

Mrs. Yamashita nodded in agreement. "That is a sound plan."

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 4_

_Tadashi's Age: 19_

Tadashi crept slowly toward his target. Hiro sat unsuspecting on his bed, reading his book. _'Wait for it. Wait for it.'_ Tadashi pounced.

"Gotcha!" Tadashi tickled Hiro. His nimble fingers found the soft sides of his little brother.

Hiro's laughter filled the air. "Tadashi! Hahaha! Stop it!" He swatted at Tadashi's fingers, trying to get away.

"Never!" Tadashi exclaimed, laughing.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shrieked.

Tadashi was relentless. Finally, after a few minutes, Tadashi stopped. Chest heaving, he laid next to Hiro. Hiro rolled over pressing himself into Tadashi's side. "Love you," Hiro whispered.

Tadashi draped an arm over Hiro's side, cuddling him. "Love you too, little bro."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I missed last week's update which mean the theme of this chapter (Thanksgiving) is well... late. Sorry. For those of you reading it you already know, but Share a Table is my daily Christmas story. So that means from now until Christmas that story is being updated which takes priority over all other active stories. So if I miss next week's update that's why.
> 
> Still 15 comments and over 140 kudos! You guys rock. Seriously. Love you guys. (*´∀｀*人*´∀｀*)

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

Tadashi rubbed his face. The holiday season was approaching. His throat tightened at the thought of spending the holiday season without his parents. Privately he wondered how Hiro was going to handle it. The nightmares were sporadic these days and the trauma of the accident seemed to be fading away just a little. There were days were Tadashi would see this dark look in Hiro's eyes before he shook his head.

Still the bright, cheerful child from before the accident was beginning to shine through more and more these days. For that at least, Tadashi was grateful. Hopefully that cheer would last throughout the holiday season.

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

"What are you doing Tadashi?" Hiro asked. His hand gripped Tadashi's pants as he watched Tadashi write on a yellow post it.

"Ah, since Thanksgiving is coming up, I wanted to write down something I was thankful for. Something for each day," Tadashi said. He showed the post it to Hiro. _'I'm thankful for a beautiful day today. –Tadashi'_

"Ooo," Hiro said. "Can I do one?"

"Sure." Tadashi handed Hiro the pen and post it. He suppressed the urge to chuckle as Hiro's face scrunched up as his baby brother thought of what to write.

"Is this good?" Hiro asked, holding up his post it. It read: _'I'm thankful for breakfast. –Hiro'_

Tadashi laughed. He ruffled Hiro's hair as he pinned the post it to the wall. "Yeah, that's great."

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

Tadashi looked up in awe. In his arms, Hiro mimicked his expression. "This is where Fred lives?" Hiro asked, clearly amazed.

Tadashi could only echo Hiro's sentiments. He glanced at the paper in his hand, double checked the address again for the fifth time in last three minutes. Then he went back to staring at the house, no the mansion before him. It was large and white and not what Tadashi was expecting.

"This has to be a joke, right?" Gogo asked, just as skeptical. She was holding in her hands the pumpkin pie she and Honey had baked. Similar expressions of disbelief were displayed on everyone's face.

Fred had offered his house to host their Thanksgiving party. This… wasn't what any of them were expecting. A small apartment sure, but a mansion?

"You guys are here!" Fred greeted, swinging open the large doors. Behind him stood an older man in a butler suit; his face not betraying a single emotion. "Heathcliff just finished the turkey," Fred said, ushering his friends in.

"Wow, Fred, this is such a beautiful house," Honey Lemon said.

"Is that a real suit of armor?" Wasabi asked, pointing to the pair of armors at the base of the stairs.

"Yup. The parents brought it back when they toured Europe like five years ago," Fred said.

Hiro wiggled out of Tadashi's arms and ran over to Fred. "Do you have giant robots too, Fred?" Hiro asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Fred laughed, reaching down to ruffle Hiro's hair. "Sorry little man. That's something I don't have yet. You'll just have to build me some later."

Hiro's eyes grew even wider at the thought of building robots. Tadashi had his hand to his mouth, hiding his chuckle as Honey Lemon had pulled out her phone to snap pictures. Tadashi made a mental note to get a copy of all of Honey Lemon's pictures. At the rate she was going Tadashi was sure there was enough pictures to make an entire photo album.

Fred slapped his hands together and grinned. "Alright, enough of that. Let's eat!"

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 14_

_Tadashi's Age: 29_

"Hiro! Are you dressed?" Tadashi called. "We're going to be late for dinner at Fred's house."

"Wait a minute!" Hiro shouted. He scribbled away at his post it.

"What are you doing?" Tadashi shouted. He pulled out the pumpkin pie from the oven. It was his turn to make the dessert this year.

"I didn't write today's thankful note!" Hiro said. With a quick slap, Hiro pasted the note to the wall before he dashed upstairs to change his clothes.

Tadashi packed the cooling pie into a container and wandered over to the wall. Over the years Hiro and Tadashi added post-its until the entire wall had been covered. The older ones had been taped so they wouldn't fall off, a few had been covered, others had multiple days squeezed onto one note.

It was easy to find Hiro's newest one. Tadashi felt joy and warmth bubbled up in his chest as he read the note.

"I thought we were going?" Hiro asked, having reappeared downstairs again wearing his blue jacket.

Balancing the pie container in his hand, Tadashi pulled Hiro into a hug. "Love you, little bro."

Surprised at first, Hiro relaxed into the hug. "Love you too, big bro."

' _I'm thankful for Tadashi. He's my big brother, my best friend, my dad, my cornerstone in life. I wouldn't have gotten this far without him. –Hiro'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys. I hope you enjoy.

_Hiro Age: 3_

_Tadashi Age: 18_

"Looks like you have one more gift leftover, Hiro." Tadashi said. He handed Hiro a brightly colored red wrapped gift.

Christmas had been a solemn affair this year. Hiro's cheerful nature kept most of the cheer going, but Tadashi could see how Hiro would look at the kitchen, expecting their mother to come out of it with treats. Tadashi caught himself doing the same thing. It hurt to think that they were gone.

Hiro took the gift, reading the label on it. To: Hiro From: Mom and Dad. Hiro looked up at his older brother. "From mom and dad?"

Tadashi smiled softly, ruffling Hiro's hair. "Yeah, one last gift from them."

Hiro opened the gift revealing a white cat mochi plush. "They remembered!" Hiro said.

The mochi plush had been a huge hit several months before the accident. Hiro had asked for one, but his birthday had come and gone by then. Their mother had remarked offhandedly that Hiro could get one for Christmas. Tadashi had gone out to find one, just so Hiro would have one last piece of their parents.

Hiro gave the plush a squeeze. "I miss them Dashi."

"Me too, me too."

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 4_

_Tadashi Age: 19_

"Higher Baymax!" Hiro commanded.

"I advise you to be careful, Hiro," Baymax said as he lifted the small boy up. Hiro reached out with his small arms, trying to place the star on the top of the tree.

Tadashi laughed. Hiro had been very adamant this year about decorating the tree by himself. Well, by himself with Baymax's help. The majority of the ornaments hung on the bottom half the tree and Baymax was sporting an extra strand of Christmas lights. Still not bad for Hiro's first try.

Tadashi whipped out a camera to snap a picture. This was another one for the photo album. He had gotten in the habit of using his phone to snap pictures, something he had learned from Honey Lemon. Hiro was growing up so fast and Tadashi wanted to record every moment possible.

"Have to get closer Baymax."

"I cannot get closer Hiro. I will hit the tree."

"Here Baymax," Tadashi said, reaching for Hiro. "I can get closer." Baymax transition Hiro over to Tadashi.

"Got it, Hiro?" Tadashi asked as his baby brother reached for the top of the tree again.

"Got it!" Hiro said. The glowing white star was now perched on the top of the tree. It was crooked, but it matched the mismatched style of the tree.

Tadashi gave his brother a hug. "Good job you two."

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 5_

_Tadashi Age: 20_

"Alright, now sugar will keep the cookies moist. Lots of sugar means glutenin runs off with sugar, your gliadin runs off with sugar and you don't get much gluten formed," Honey Lemon explained. "Egg yolks also promote richness and moisture, while egg whites work as leavening agents. We already covered the difference types of flour, why you should sift it and the use of baking powder and butter. Any questions Hiro?"

Hiro shook his head, having written down everything Honey Lemon had spoken about. Who knew baking would be so much fun? Chemical reactions! It was edible science! No wonder Honey Lemon was so excited all the time. Hiro couldn't wait to get started.

"Great!" Honey Lemon said, hanging up her lab coat and grabbing an apron. "Then let's bake some cookies for Santa."

"Yay!"

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 6_

_Tadashi Age: 21_

Ayame looked down at the small boy in front of her. "Hiro…" she started. "Does your brother know you're here?"

Hiro blinked up at her. "No?" he said guiltily.

Ayame pinched the bridge of her nose. Thank god that her own son, Asher, was not this adventurous. "And you came here by yourself?" she asked, dreading the answer. Here being the Kinga Building, in Tadashi's private lab to be more specific. And it was seven at night! She didn't even want to think about the potential security holes that Hiro had overridden to get into the building much less how Hiro had gotten here at night. A six year old boy walking by himself at night. She suppressed the urge to shudder. If she wasn't working late tonight…

"I came with Baymax," Hiro answered, gesturing to the white robot who was playing with a soccer ball in the background.

"Hello, Ayame," Baymax greeted, stopping for a moment.

Ayame was beginning to understand the secondary reasons to why Tadashi had built Baymax. She kneeled down to Hiro's eye level. "Hiro," she asked, glancing at the sheets of paper and tools that surrounded the small boy. "Why are you here?"

Hiro bit his lip. "I wanted to make something for Tadashi for Christmas."

Right. Okay. So Asher wasn't the only one who set off her maternal instincts. Good to know. The Hamada brothers were going to be the death of her. Was it too late to adopt them into the family? Perhaps something to discuss with Tier when she got home.

"Where does Tadashi think you are?" Ayame asked, wondering if she needed to call up her employee before he had a heart attack over his missing brother.

"At Asher's house."

Well… not the truth, but not a total lie since home was next door to the Kinga Building. Ayame let out a sigh. "Alright kiddo. Show me what you have planned."

"You're not going to tell Tadashi?" Hiro asked, eyes wide.

"No. What kind of person would I be if I told him what his Christmas gift was. But no working on Tadashi's gift unless I'm present to help you hear me?" Ayame said. Tadashi would kill her if anything happened to Hiro. Besides, the reason why she had been working late was because Asher and Tier had been working on her gift together at home. After the third new invention yesterday, Ayame had been bored out of her mind trying to kill time. This would kill two birds with one stone.

Hiro nodded. "Okay!"

Going to be the death of her, definitely.

xXxXx

_Hiro Age: 7_

_Tadashi Age: 22_

Hiro woke up at 6am, excited. It was Christmas morning! He flew out of his bed and down the hall into Tadashi's bedroom. "Tadashi! Tadashi! Wake up!" Hiro jumped onto the bed.

"Five more minutes," Tadashi muttered sleepily. He buried his head into the pillow and tried to ignore Hiro's bouncing on the bed.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said, climbing onto his brother's chest. Why was Tadashi still asleep? It was Christmas morning! There were gifts to open and pancakes to cook! There was time for sleep later!

"Omph, you're heavy bonehead," Tadashi grunted, opening his eyes.

Hiro beamed. "Merry Christmas!"

Tadashi smiled back. "Merry Christmas."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys. This is one of five updates (7 if you read my Avengers stories too) for New Year. :*:.｡.:*(´∀｀*)Д Ндррч Йёш Чёдя*:.｡.:*:

_Hiro Age: 3_

_Tadashi Age: 18_

Wasabi blinked in surprise as he approached the kitchen of the Hamada household. It looked like a hurricane had passed through. Pots and dirty dishes were everywhere, food was tossed about and bowls of different color liquids lined the counter.

Worse of all, Tadashi looked dangerously upset as if he was just moments away from punching something.

"Tadashi," Wasabi asked gently. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't remember my mom's recipe for ozoni," Tadashi said tightly. His eyes squeezed shut as he let out a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't I write it down? Why didn't she write it down?"

Wasabi hid his wince. Last year Tadashi had explained to him how Ozoni recipes were passed down from family member to family member. Getting the recipe off the internet wasn't the same because every family made it differently, evolving over the years. With his parents gone, Tadashi must have been feeling devastated.

"Hey c'mon buddy," Wasabi said, laying a gentle hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "Look, I'll be your taste tester until you find one that at least remotely tastes similar okay? Where would we be today if we gave up every time we hit a roadblock?"

Tadashi gave Wasabi a watery smile. "Keep moving forward right? Thanks Wasabi."

"No problem. I'll even do a supply run for you too. Let's get these dishes washed, you write up a list of ingredients and we'll call Honey Lemon over if Hiro isn't awake from his nap by then. There's still three days before New Year's. We'll find a recipe that tastes exactly like your mom's," Wasabi said.

Tadashi nodded, grabbing the first dirty dish.

Wasabi looked at his friend, feeling exhausted. How Tadashi was coping with the death of his parents was beyond amazing. Wasabi made a note to go home tonight and get every recipe his mother had written down.

xXxXx

"Tadashi what is this?" Honey Lemon asked, poking at the strange dishes in front of her. They decided to have dinner over at the Hamada's house, mostly because no one wanted to leave Tadashi and Hiro alone for their first New Years without their parents. Tadashi had cooked most of the traditional dishes (or at least the ones he remembered his mother making… thankfully there were recipes cards for that).

"Kuromame, black beans. Suppose to be for good health," Tadashi said.

"And this one?" Fred asked.

"Kuzonoko. For fertility," Tadashi answered.

"Kinako for later?" Hiro asked. His eyes bright and wide, expecting his treat.

"What's that?" Gogo asked.

"Just mochi," Tadashi said. "If anything, you guys will like that one. I actually made kinako mochi before."

"Let's eat?" Wasabi said.

Tadashi nodded. "Let's eat."

xXxXx

"Fireworks!"

Tadashi laughed and handed Hiro the small sparkler. His little brother stared at it with wide eyes, watching the tiny spark move up.

"Be careful," Tadashi said. "It can get hot, so don't touch it."

Like all sparklers, it died out too soon.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi. "Another one, please!"

"Haha, of course!" Tadashi handed Hiro another one. Dinner was finished, the food was packed away and the table cleaned. Now they were waiting for the firework show to start. Midnight was just minutes away.

Just as Hiro's sparkler died once more, a loud ringing boom could be heard. In the distance a firework exploded into a bright explosion of red sparks.

"Oooo! Guys look!" Honey Lemon said. "The firework show has about to start!"

They rushed upstairs to the rooftop garden where they had set out chairs earlier. Tadashi placed Hiro on his shoulders, giving his younger brother a better view.

"Pretty," Hiro said, amazed by all the colors.

Tadashi was a little surprised Hiro had managed to stay up until midnight, but he figured it was New Years. It was one time Tadashi didn't need to enforce a bedtime.

"10!" Fred started.

"9!" Everyone joined in counting down.

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!" The grand finale of the show started as thousands of fireworks were launched into the air. They exploded, lighting the sky in red, blues, whites, and greens.

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Years!"

Hiro wrapped his tiny arms around Tadashi's head. "Happy New Year, big bro."

Tadashi smiled. "Happy New Year, little bro."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm sorry for not updating in like forever. -scratches head- To be honest though, I think You'll Be In My Heart will be finishing up soon. Maybe another chapter or two. I got one more thing I want to write for this plunny. Plus it looks like the fandom has quieted down a bit. 
> 
> Lots of people requested sick!Hamadas. So enjoy. :3

_Hiro's Age: 3_

_Tadashi's Age: 18_

Something was wrong. Tadashi woke up with a start to a dark room. What had woken him?

"Nii-chan…"

Tadashi rolled out of bed, kneeling down to the ground. Hiro was sitting on the ground next to Tadashi's bed. Mochi was curled up Hiro's lap, purring as if trying to comfort Hiro.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Don't feel good," Hiro said. His voice was raspy and hoarse.

Tadashi could see that. Even in the mix of moonlight and streetlight that lit the dark room, Tadashi could see the glassy look in Hiro's eyes. His hand went to Hiro's forehead. "You're burning up," Tadashi said. He gently extracted Mochi from Hiro's lap, giving the cat a fond pat on the head. "C'mon," Tadashi said, gathering Hiro in his arms and lifting him up.

A quick look at the clock revealed it was 3 in the morning. Tadashi made a mental note to ask Wasabi to take notes for him. He highly doubt he would make it to campus if Hiro was sick.

Tadashi pulled out a thermometer from the bathroom cabinet. Within a few seconds, it beeped. "Ah 100.1 that isn't good," Tadashi muttered. Hiro grumbled and pressed his face into Tadashi's neck.

Tadashi rocked Hiro. It was going to be a long night.

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 4_

_Tadashi's Age: 19_

"What's up Tadashi?" Wasabi said, absentmindedly writing down the answer to the equation. It was the start of a quiet morning. Sunlight poured into the kitchen from the open window as Wasabi sat at the large wooden dining table working on some last minute homework problems.

"Wasabi-nii," Hiro's childish voice came over the phone.

Wasabi dropped his pen. "Hiro?" he asked. "Where's Tadashi?" Why was Hiro calling him with Tadashi's cellphone?

"Nii-chan feels hot," Hiro's answer came over the phone. "Really hot and he's making funny sounds and lots of coughing."

Tadashi was sick? Well, that wasn't good. "I'll be over in five minutes, okay, Hiro?"

"Kay."

Wasabi heard the click of Hiro hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he called up Honey Lemon. "We got a Code Orange."

xXxXx

Tadashi groaned as something heavy plopped onto his chest. He let out a weak groan and struggled to open his eyes. Everything felt hot and his head was pounding. His body ached, throbbing in pain.

"Hiro?" Tadashi said, confused. Why was Hiro sitting on his chest? His thoughts were scattered and foggy and he struggled to concentrate.

Hiro held out a cup of water with a straw. "Drink nii-chan. Wasabi-nii said he'll be over soon."

Tadashi blinked, giving up. "Okay."

xXxXx

_Hiro's Age: 7_

_Tadashi's Age: 22_

Tadashi walked into the living room. Everything looked to be in perfect condition. However, his Hiro sense was tingling. Hiro was up to something.

Then he looked up.

"HIRO WHY IS MOCHI ON THE CEILING?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the Hamada brothers relationship in the movie. This was playing with just me playing around with the ages and what would have happened if Aunt Cass wasn't in the picture and Tadashi was much older. Feel free to leave suggestions on what else you would like to see in this universe. I wanted to expand story but didn't have any ideas. Otherwise this is complete. Thanks for reading, please leave a comment. :3


End file.
